Game On
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: [TRADUCTION] OS - Jim Kirk a une idée de jeu, lui et Bones doivent s'embrasser l'un l'autre par surprise sans être attrapé. Celui qui aura le plus de baiser quand ils le serons gagne. Qui gagnera ? Kirk-Bones


**Auteur** : SunnyRea, qui m'a permit de traduire son OS.

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Star Trek, ni l'histoire.

 **Résumé** : Jim Kirk a une idée de jeu, lui et Bones doivent s'embrasser l'un l'autre par surprise sans être pris. Celui qui aura le plus de baiser quand ils le serons gagne. Qui gagnera ?

Petite précision : un moment, il y a écrit CMO, pour _Chief Medical Officer_ , et bien qu'en français cela donne OMC, j'ai préféré laisser CMO !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

« Bones ! Bones ! »

Le Capitaine Kirk entra dans l'infirmerie, heurtant presque deux infirmières dans son chemin pour atteindre McCoy, qui était assis derrière son bureau. Il dérapa pour s'arrêter et planta ses deux mains sur la surface du bureau. La tête de Bones se souleva et il fixa Kirk, craignant le pire.

« Uh… oui, Jim ? »

« J'ai une idée géniale. »

« Quand les mots 'idées géniales' sortent de ta bouche, c'est rarement une description correcte de ce qui en ressort. » répondit Bones en posant son stylet.

« Ça s'appelle 'Baiser surprise Capitaine-Docteur' ! »

« Oh Dieu… »

« On doit s'embrasser l'un l'autre par surprise sans être pris par un autre membre d'équipage. »

« Tu peux me rappeler ton âge, Jim ? »

« Celui qui aura le plus grand nombre de baisers quand on se fera attraper gagne ! »

« Et si on ne se fait jamais attraper ? » répliqua sarcastiquement Bones, incapable de se retenir.

Kirk lui lança un regard exaspéré. « Vraiment, Bones ? »

Bones soupira, tapotant ses doigts sur le bureau. Jim le fixait avec une expression pouvant être décrite comme de l'excitation de gamin. Croisant ses bras sur son torse, Bones se racla la gorge. « En supposant que j'accepte cette idiotie, quelle est la récompense ? »

« M'embrasser n'est pas assez ? » bouda Jim.

Bones ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil.

« Si tu gagnes, je dois dire la vérité à Uhura sur ce qui est arrivé à ses bottes d'uniforme préférées. »

Bones se redressa. « En détail ? »

« Oui. »

Bones se pinça les lèvres, toujours septique. « Et si tu gagnes ? »

« On le fait sur ton bureau. » dit Jim, passant presque affectueusement ses mains sur ladite surface.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas équitable ! »

« Alors, on joue ou pas ? Et avant que tu répondes, on joue, que cela ne te plaise ou pas. » dit Jim avec un sourire exaspérant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'essaierais de t'embrasser par surprise ? »

« Tu adores m'embrasser. »

Bones ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

« Et – » Bones releva les yeux au ton séducteur de Jim. « Tu détesterais me laisser gagner, tu adores ton bureau. »

« Une condition. » dit Bones en levant un doigt.

« Quoi ? »

« Si je gagne, tu dois dire à Spock ce qui est réellement arrivé à son siège sur la passerelle. »

Kirk eut l'air scandalisé. « Oh, tu es dur ! »

Bones lui lança un regard impassible en haussant les épaules. Se mordant la lèvre, Jim se baissa soudainement au-dessus du bureau du Docteur, embrassant doucement Bones sur les lèvres. Il se recula juste assez pour que sa respiration échoue sur les lèvres de Bones, et murmura :

« C'est parti, Docteur. »

* * *

Kirk : 1 – McCoy : 0

C'était le quart Gamma, et presque le quart Delta, quand Bones termina finalement ses rapports de la journée. Il savait que Jim, pour certaines stupides raisons, était toujours sur la passerelle, donc il pouvait autant monter le rapport. Peut-être qu'il pouvait essayer de convaincre Jim qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être dans son fauteuil de Capitaine vingt-quatre heures par jour.

Sur la passerelle, tout était calme, juste quelques bips électroniques et des murmures de conversations. Sulu était au poste de pilotage, et un enseigne dont McCoy ne connaissait pas le nom occupait la place de Chekov. Jim était sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisées et prenant des notes sur un padd dans sa main.

« Les rapports du jour » dit Bones, pointant son padd dans la direction de Jim.

Bon sang, il était fatigué. Il venait de réaliser à quel point la journée avait été longue. Il était sur le point de bâiller quand soudainement Jim fut en face de lui, l'embrassant durement. Avant qu'il ne puisse même répondre, Jim s'était reculé, de retour dans son fauteuil et tenant le rapport que Bones avait apporté. Bones cligna des yeux, sa main maintenant vide toujours en l'air.

« Un ! » dit Jim d'un ton vif.

« Monsieur ? » fit Sulu, tournant légèrement son siège.

« Rien, Lieutenant ! » il sourit, posant le padd sur le bras de son fauteuil et tapant une fois dans ses mains. « Le quart Delta ne commencerait-il pas bientôt ? »

Bones regarda les autres membres d'équipage présents sur la passerelle. Clairement, pas un seul n'avait vu le baiser. Bones avait la soudaine envie d'hurler 'Comment tu as fait ça ?'. Kirk tourna légèrement son fauteuil pour regarder à nouveau le docteur avec une expression innocente. Bones grinça des dents, puis haussa juste un sourcil alors qu'il se détournait. Il n'allait pas perdre ce jeu.

* * *

Kirk : 2 – McCoy : 0

Bones était plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir pour retourner à l'infirmerie. Il réfléchissait à l'inventaire de leurs fournitures médicales et compilait une liste de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin de reprendre à la première opportunité. Et sortie de nulle part, une main fut sur son épaule, le tournant sur lui-même et le poussant contre le mur le plus proche.

« Non, ce n'est pas ju – » fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant que Jim ne le cloue contre le mur avec ses lèvres.

Le padd de Bones tomba au sol, et il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Jim en retour parce que, vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? En plus, avec autant de contact physique avec l'autre homme, c'était dur pour Bones de penser à autre chose que 'Bon sang, j'ai besoin de t'embrasser là tout de suite.'

Puis Jim se recula, laissant Bones légèrement hagard alors que des voix se faisaient entendre dans le couloir.

« Tu as fait tomber ça ? » dit le Capitaine, tendant à Bones le padd tombé.

Les yeux de Bones se rétrécirent et il prit le padd. « Oui, merci. »

Jim sourit d'une façon complètement non innocente et acquiesça. « Aucun souci… Deux. »

Bones secoua la tête et le regarda furieusement.

* * *

Kirk : 2 – McCoy : 1

Jim sut que cela allait arriver au moment où Bones entra dans le turbolift derrière lui juste avant que les portes ne se ferment. Il essaya de l'éviter pour le bien du jeu et l'esprit de compétitivité, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Bones l'avait déjà attrapé par la taille et le bas du dos, le faisant s'incliner dans un baiser qui était cent pour cent romantique. Les bras de Jim encerclèrent Bones, et il l'embrassa en retour, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis des mois. Un petit moment de félicité.

Puis Bones le redressa alors que les portes du turbolift s'ouvraient sur le pont cinq. Jim dû se tenir au mur pour se soutenir en regardant Bones s'éloigner.

« Un ! » dit Bones, levant un doigt sans même se retourner.

« Tu sais… » dit Kirk, empêchant les portes du turbolift de se fermer avec ses deux mains. « Je pense que le turbolift c'est tricher. »

« Tu n'as jamais spécifié ce genre de règle avant, Jim. » répliqua Bones en continuant de s'éloigner. « Tu ne peux pas les changer maintenant. »

Uhura s'approcha de l'entrée du turbolift, lançant un regard interrogateur à Kirk. Son regard alterna entre lui et le docteur qui s'éloignait rapidement, puis elle se concentra sur le Capitaine.

« Est-ce que je vais pouvoir utiliser le turbolift incessamment sous peu… Capitaine ? »

Il se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, puis bougea un de ses bras pour lui permettre d'entrer.

« Je pense toujours que c'était de la triche. » murmura Kirk alors que les portes se refermaient.

* * *

Kirk : 2 (un 3 évité) – McCoy : 2 (et beaucoup de satisfaction)

Bones vit le sourire sur le visage de Jim quand il entra dans l'infirmerie. Moment de jouer. Prenant un padd et un hypospray, Bones se leva et feignit de s'intéresser aux constantes de l'un de ses patients endormis. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'Infirmière Chapel disparaître dans un coin de l'infirmerie, et de l'autre, il vit Jim se glisser dans un coin où il ne pourrait pas le voir. Dès qu'il sentit la main de Jim sur sa taille, il fit un grand pas en arrière, faisant tomber Kirk et l'envoyant presque faire claquer sa tête à la base du lit.

Souriant, Bones tendit une main pour aider l'autre homme à se relever. « Attention, Jim. Tu ne devrais pas surprendre les gens comme ça. »

Kirk se remit droit, tirant sur le bas de son uniforme. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, Bones. »

Bones haussa un sourcil et hésita à administrer l'hypospray à Jim. Il n'était pas exactement sûr de ce qu'il contenait, par contre.

« Je venais te dire que tu fais partie de la mission sur la planète de classe M autour de laquelle on vient d'arriver. Uhura a repérée quelques transmissions laissant penser qu'il pourrait y avoir certains problèmes avec lesquels on pourrait aider. »

« J'en suis ravi. » grogna Bones.

Jim donnait l'impression qu'il voulait à nouveau essayer de sauter sur Bones mais un des assistants de Bones venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce pour vérifier le patient derrière Jim. Bones haussa ses deux sourcils et continua de fixer Jim.

« C'est tout ? »

Kirk plissa les yeux et ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Soudainement, Bones se retourna, posant son padd et l'hypospray au pied du lit derrière lui.

« Docteur Michaels. » dit-il, s'adressant à l'homme qui venait d'entrer. « Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît m'apporter un kit médical pour la mission ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » dit-il, se dirigeant vers la pièce adjacente à l'infirmerie.

Rapidement, Bones suivit Jim, l'attrapant juste avant qu'il ne sorte. Agrippant le haut du bras de Jim, Bones le fit reculer et attrapa le menton de l'autre homme avec son autre main, lui donnant un baiser chaste.

« On se voit plus tard au hangar à navettes. Deux. »

Ils fixèrent tous les deux le couloir puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et Kirk secoua la tête, désabusé.

« On part à 1600 » dit-il, puis il ajouta par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'éloignait. « J'aurais ce troisième aujourd'hui. ».

« Nous verrons. » contra Bones.

Il pourrait presque y prendre du plaisir, juste un petit peu.

* * *

Kirk : 6 – McCoy : 4

Pousser Bones dans les quartiers du Capitaine alors qu'il passait devant aurait pu être considéré comme de la triche, mais quand Bones en sortit une heure plus tard, il ne pouvait vraiment pas priver Jim de son sixième point.

* * *

Kirk : 8 – McCoy : 5

« Jim » dit Bones alors qu'on le soulevait du brancard pour le mettre sur le lit. « Jim, réponds-moi. »

Il regarda l'ordinateur qui montrait les constantes du patient, lignes et nombres d'un côté et de l'autre de l'écran. Son pouls était rapide, et Bones ne pouvait pas être encore sûr que le poison n'ait pas atteint son cœur.

« Donnez-moi cet hypospray, maintenant ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, faisant que le docteur près de lui se détourna et courut le plus vite possible.

Il était revenu en quelques secondes, hypospray dans la main du CMO puis dans la nuque du Capitaine. La tête de Bones se redressa à nouveau vers l'écran d'ordinateur. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Jim meure à cause d'un putain de poison qui venait d'une fleur.

« Allez, Jim » murmura-t-il, comptant les secondes. « Allez, n'arrête pas toute cette bravade maintenant. »

Il pouvait voir Chekov, qui avait été en mission avec le Capitaine, rôder vers la porte. Bones grinça des dents, fixant durement les signes vitaux de Jim. Il lui donna dix secondes de plus.

« Allez, mec. » grogna-t-il calmement.

Puis la ligne commença à se rétrécir et la pression à descendre, son cœur ralentissant à un rythme normal. Il entendit les médecins et infirmières derrière lui laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement, alors que tout redevenait normal. Se tournant pour regarder Chekov, Bones acquiesça. Chekov sourit et quitta l'infirmerie, clairement pour informer la passerelle. Le Capitaine allait se remettre. Bones vit les paupières de Jim s'agiter, et il se tourna vers son équipe.

« Infirmière Chapel pourriez-vous lui apporter un peu d'eau ? Docteur Johnson, il y a un tricordeur sur mon bureau, si vous pouviez me l'apporter. »

Les deux acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers les différentes directions indiquées. Jim ouvrit doucement les yeux et grogna légèrement. Regardant rapidement autour pour être sûr, Bones se pencha en embrassa Jim alors qu'il reprenait conscience.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir. » dit-il en l'embrassant.

« Hmm. » dit Jim alors que Bones s'éloignait. « J'ai toujours adoré ne pas mourir le matin. »

McCoy renifla alors que Johnson revenait, lui tendant son tricordeur.

« Ça faisait quatre ? » dit Jim, s'étendant légèrement, puis grognant en le faisant.

« Reste tranquille. » dit le docteur, mettant une main sur le torse de Jim. « Et oui. »

« Ça, ça devrait être une violation des règles. » dit-il, pointant un doigt faible vers l'autre. « J'étais à moitié inconscient. »

« Docteur, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? » demanda calmement Johnson.

Bones haussa un sourcil. « Je pense que cela peut être une réaction au poison. »

* * *

Kirk : 9 (bien que le dernier puisse être débattu vu que du chocolat était impliqué) – McCoy : 7

Uhura était devant l'équipe d'exploration, essayant de négocier avec les locaux. Apparemment leur langage était proche d'un des nombreux qu'elle connaissait, mais cela ne semblait quand même pas fonctionner très bien pour les faire libérer.

« La prochaine fois que tu diras 'Allons jeter un coup d'œil' je te pousse hors du vaisseau par un hublot. » grommela Bones.

« Excuse-moi, Bones, mais une partie de notre mission est d'explorer de nouvelles civilisations. »

Bones jeta un regard furieux à James. Jim résista à battre des cils.

« Oh, oui, et être capturé parce qu'on a violé leur loi en posant notre navette sur un de leurs sols sacrés. »

« C'est un champ énorme. » sifflota Sulu à côté de Jim. « Difficile de dire que c'était si important. »

« Cela aide difficilement, n'est-ce pas ? » claqua Bones, tirant ses poignets contre les fixations en métal autour d'eux.

Jim comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de rigoler alors que Bones fulminait.

« Eh bien, je suis sûr que Spock sera bientôt là pour nous secourir, ou qu'Uhura va faire comprendre aux locaux que c'est juste un énorme malentendu. »

« J'en suis sûr. » dit Bones avec un soupir sarcastique.

Soudainement, ils entendirent le son d'un moteur d'engin, et les quatre officiers de Starfleet ainsi que leurs dix ravisseurs se tournèrent pour regarder le vaisseau qui approchait. Jim se tourna vers Bones avec un sourire.

« Je te l'avais dit. »

« Bien. » Bones l'embrassa. « Sept. »

Kirk renifla, observant leurs spectateurs inconscients. « Touché. »

Puis la navette toucha le sol, et Spock en sortit avec quatre gardes de l'Enterprise.

« La cavalerie. » sautilla Jim.

* * *

Kirk : 12 – McCoy : 9

Le pont d'ingénierie avait bien trop d'endroits où se cacher, décida Bones aussitôt que Jim l'attrapa par la nuque pas du tout délicatement avec un 'Douze !' crié et le poussa derrière une des nombreuses hautes structures. Comment personne n'avait pu l'entendre crier, Bones n'en savait rien, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre avec la langue de Jim enfouit profondément dans sa bouche.

En retournant à l'infirmerie, il passa devant Spock, qui demanda si le Docteur McCoy allait bien, puisque l'état de ses cheveux indiquait qu'il aurait pu prendre part dans une altercation. Bones ne répondit même pas.

* * *

Kirk : 13 – McCoy : 11

Spock marchait devant eux en direction de la salle de téléportation pour rencontrer l'Ambassadeur de Triten 5.

« Leur culture est similaire à l'ère Ming en Chine sur Terre. » disait Spock alors qu'ils marchaient. « Bien que leur société soit matriarcale dans plus de cas que patriarcale. »

Soudainement, Jim fit un pas de côté et embrassa Bones sur la joue, le faisant trébucher. Spock regarda brièvement en arrière au bruit, mais vit seulement le docteur fixer le capitaine, il continua donc d'avancer.

« Depuis quand les joues comptent ? » demanda calmement Bones.

Jim rigola. « Depuis quand ne comptent-elles pas ? »

« Humph. »

« Treize. »

* * *

Kirk : 14 – McCoy : 13

Tout au long du jeu, la Passerelle pendant le quart Alpha a été une sorte de prix ultime pour tous les deux. Les chances de succès s'approchaient du presque-impossible. Cela garantissait toujours d'avoir beaucoup de gens présents, et cela représentait donc le meilleur chalenge, mais aussi le plus embarrassant.

« Rapport. » dit Jim alors qu'ils se tournaient tous vers l'écran pour observer l'étrange vaisseau devant eux.

« Design inconnu, monsieur. » répondit Chekov.

« Aucun appel ? »

« Rien pour l'instant. » répondit Uhura. « Bien que j'intercepte quelque chose d'étrange… cela ressemble à… »

Soudainement de la musique commença à résonner dans les haut-parleurs et tout le monde se tourna pour regarder Uhura avec surprise. Bones prit la seule chance du jeu, qui ne se représenterait jamais, pour embrasser Jim sur le dos de la nuque alors que le Capitaine se levait pour écouter la musique. Il se figea, mais se détendit rapidement et ne se tourna pas vers Bones.

La musique continua à jouer cette étrange tonalité, comme de la flute et du vent passant au travers de grands arbres. Tout le monde sur la passerelle était pétrifié, écoutant juste.

« Treize. » murmura Bones.

« Je sais. » dit Jim, un sourire dans la voix.

Pour certaines raisons cela sonnait moins comme une victoire et plus comme un moment romantique, avec l'étrange musique alien jouant tout autour d'eux.

* * *

Kirk : 14 – McCoy : 14

Le quatorzième était de la triche, et peut-être pas une surprise, parce que McCoy appela le Capitaine à l'infirmerie pour un examen quand il savait qu'elle serait vide.

Jim, cependant, ne s'en plaignait pas du tout.

* * *

Kirk : 16 – McCoy : 15

Ils étaient voûtés derrière une pièce brisée du vaisseau ennemi, calés contre un mur. Sulu et Chekov avaient été téléportés à bord de l'Enterprise, en sécurité. Cependant, avant que Kirk, Bones et Spock aient pu être également téléportés hors du vaisseau Klingon, les communications s'étaient désactivées et rien d'autre n'était arrivé. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si l'Enterprise pouvait toujours les téléporter à bord, ou encore si le vaisseau allait bien.

« Il reste quatre Klingons à ce niveau. » dit Spock alors qu'il revenait vers les deux autres. « Deux sont morts. »

« Bien de savoir qu'on a touché quelque chose. » murmura Bones, haletant sous l'effort, une main appuyée contre le mur.

Des gouttes de sang tombaient de sa tête et continuait de lui tomber dans les yeux. Spock et Jim n'avaient pas l'air mieux, le dernier ayant son uniforme déchiré et une coupure sur la joue due à une épée Klingone. Spock était complètement sale, plein de poussière et de sueur.

« On va s'en sortir. » dit Jim aux deux autres. « Il n'y a pas moyen que l'on meure sur un vaisseau Klingon puant. »

« Capitaine, les probabilités – »

« Pas de statistiques ! » claqua calmement Bones.

« Écoutez. » dit James, levant légèrement la tête pour qu'elle dépasse de la structure en métal. « C'est un combat égal maintenant et on va retourner sur l'Enterprise peu importe ce qu'il arrive. Le vaisseau a besoin de nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est une estimation correcte. » dit Spock, son ton légèrement amusé.

Juste à ce moment-là, ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Spock, qui était le plus proche du bout, se redressa et revint presque immédiatement alors que des tirs de phaseurs volaient là où sa tête avait été.

« Trois autres guerriers Klingons sont arrivés sur le pont. » dit Spock.

« Merde » jura Bones. « Je n'avais pas prévu de mourir comme ça. »

Jim se tourna pour le regarder alors que des tirs de phaseurs touchaient le métal derrière eux, faisant trembler leur abri. Un des Klingons cria quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, mais il semblait en colère. Spock leva les bras au-dessus de la structure et répliqua.

« Regarde-moi. » dit Jim à Bones, qui se tourna vers lui. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres, une main sur les joues de l'homme. « On ne va pas mourir. Si quelqu'un va nous tuer, ce ne sera pas une bande de Klingons. Pas sous la garde de ce Capitaine. Ok ? On ne va pas mourir, pas maintenant. »

La bouche de Bones se souleva légèrement. « Ça fait seize. »

« Quoi ? » dit Jim.

« Baiser surprise numéro seize. »

Jim soupira alors que Spock se replaçait vers eux. Bones haussa juste les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas que cela compte, considérant qu'on se fait tiré dessus en ce moment. » dit Jim, se levant et tirant cinq fois avant de s'accroupir à nouveau.

« Tu m'as surpris. Ça compte. » dit Bones avec une grimace. « En plus, j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur quelque chose une fois qu'on aura survécu ça. »

Jim rigola, faisant que Spock se tourna vers eux pour les regarder.

« Peut-être que notre problème devrait être prioritaire au fait de dire des blagues ? »

« Vous avez raison, Spock » dit Jim, la détermination apparaissant dans ses yeux. « Allons leur botter le cul. »

Avec ça, ils se tournèrent et se levèrent tous les trois en même temps, tirant tous une fois alors que le téléporteur s'activait autour d'eux.

* * *

Kirk : 17 (pas 18) – McCoy : 18

 _Jeu, set et match._

C'était dans le couloir menant au mess, de tous les endroits possibles. La voie semblait libre et Bones avait à peine combattu quand Jim lui avait attrapé le poignet, collant leurs corps l'un à l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Jim murmura 'dix-huit' juste au moment où Uhura et Spock apparurent devant eux.

« Oh ! » dit Uhura, probablement plus fort que ce qu'elle ne voulait, et les deux hommes se séparèrent.

Uhura les fixa avec la bouche ouverte et Spock haussa juste un sourcil. Bones ne put empêcher un rire triomphant de sortir de sa gorge. Il se tourna et regarda Jim.

« Dix-sept – dix-huit, je gagne. »

« Oh, non non. » dit Jim en levant une main. « J'ai eu mon dix-huit, cela fait dix-huit. »

Bones balaya une main en retour. « Absolument pas ! Tu as été attrapé, donc ça ne compte pas, ce qui te laisse à dix-sept. Je gagne. »

Jim le regarde bouche bée puis se tourna pour regarder Uhura et Spock, comme s'il espérait qu'ils ne soient plus là.

« Comment ça se fait que je ne savais pas ? » dit Uhura, son doigt pointant entre eux. « Vraiment ? Comment ça se fait que je ne savais pas ? »

« Les maîtres de la déception. » dit Bones avec un sourire.

« Le point peut être débattu. » dit Spock, ses lèvres se soulevant.

« Er… bien… » toussota Jim.

« Et vu que tu viens de perdre, je crois que tu te souviens des termes du jeu, Jim ? »

« Du jeu ? » Uhura semblait inquiète.

Kirk fit un son inintelligible qui sonnait quelque part comme des nausées combinées avec de l'anxiété, ce qui était probablement le cas.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Jim entra en traînant des pieds dans l'infirmerie et dans le bureau de McCoy. Avec sa grâce de Capitaine, il s'effondra sur la chaise en face du bureau et mit sa tête entre ses mains avec un long grognement de souffrance.

« Je vois que tu en reviens vivant. » dit Bones, se levant et venant se placer devant son bureau.

« Tu te souviens de cette fois où Spock a essayé de m'étrangler à mort ? »

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien, c'est à ça qu'il ressemblait il y a quinze minutes. »

Bones se força à ne pas rire. « Et Uhura ? »

« Je lui dois une nouvelle paire de bottes et un mois de permission. »

Bones siffla.

« C'est ta faute, tu sais. » dit Jim en baissant ses mains.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Tu aurais pu me laisser gagner. »

Bones ricana et s'appuya contre son bureau. « Et te donner satisfaction ? Je ne pense pas. »

Jim soupira théâtralement puis se leva, plaçant ses mains sur le bureau, de chaque côté des hanches de Bones. L'autre ne bougea pas.

« Bien alors. » dit Jim, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Bones. « Tu a gagné pour cette fois. »

« Oh ? On va rejouer à ce jeu ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

Bones se pinça la lèvre. « Peut-être. »

Jim s'avança et l'embrassa. « Tu as aimé. » dit-il, puis il embrassa à nouveau Bones. « Ne mens pas à ton Capitaine. »

Il rigola. « D'accord, alors. Ce n'était pas complètement horrible. »

Bones leva les mains pour les poser sur la taille de Jim et le rapprocha de lui.

« Tu veux faire l'amour sur mon bureau ? »

Kirk cligna des yeux une fois, puis un sourire gagna son visage. En un mouvement, il se rapprocha de l'autre homme et souleva Bones pour qu'il soit assis sur le bureau. Bones haleta avec surprise puis fut poussé alors que Jim montait sur le bureau au-dessus de lui.

« Définitivement. » dit Jim avec un clin d'œil et un baiser.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! J'aime bien le McKirk, et je le trouvais vraiment sympa, donc... :)

Je remercie à nouveau **SunnyRea** pour m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


End file.
